Jack and Kim fanfiction Tough love!
by ocean breeze101
Summary: Kim is new to seaford high she meets Jack the schools bad boy and fells a strange new emotion love love and hate. what will happen to these two very different people when they are forced to spend alot of time together? btw not gonna tell you the plot u gotta read it! kick fanfic hope you like it! more chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own kickin it **

**A/N Hi this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it! (sorry for any spelling mistakes)**

**At seaford high**

**kims p.o.v.**

it was my first day at a new school in a new town with new people. I hated that me and my family had to move from Texas to seaford.

i sighed it was already half way through the first semester of school. That ment that everyone already had friends and getting into a group was going to be hard.

My blond curls bounced as I walked through the front door and into the office. I grabbed my time table and walked to my first class.

It looked like everyones eyes where on me and I . it. I had never been one to like attention.

looking at my time table it said i had math first. It also told me where my locker is and the combo.

i was so busy looking at the time table that i accidentally bumped into someone

"sorry" i said looking up.

"its alright" the girl said "im grace and I take it your new."

"ya im kim" i said "is it that easy to tell that im new?"

"well aside from the new kid smell your holding a time table implying that you don't know where your going."

"oh well thanks for letting me know, i won't show my time table" i said laughing

"hey kim" said grace "do u want to eat with me and my friends at lunch?"

"ya sure i would love to" i said

"Oh ya" said grace "a tip of advice stay away from Jack Brewer"

"why?" I asked

"well he is the schools bad boy" said grace "he is a real player and every girl he has dated or even looked at it called a slut"

"well thanks for the warning I definitely do not want to get called a slut on my first day that would really help my social standings" i said sarcastically

we both laughed

"what class do you have first" asked grace

"ummm let me see" I said "I have math first with mr. Edwards"

"kool i have that class too!'

"ok" i said "so should we start walking to class?"

"yup"

**Jacks p.o.v.**

I walked into the school. jerry met me at the door

"sup bro" said jerry "check out the chick with the blond hair" he said

"newbie?" i asked

"you bet Jack" said jerry "you gonna try and make a move on her"

"Well" i said "she looks pretty cute and plus each girl need the Brewer experience"

"Oh ya and Jerry make sure Brad dose not get to her before I do, she looks sweet and I don't think a dick like him should get to her first"

"ok man" said Jerry

**Kims p.o.v.**

I felt a tap on my sholder as i was walking through the hallway.

"Hey there blondie" he said "Im Jack and your soon to be crush"

"Jack" grace sneered "get lost Brewer she hasn't even been here for a hour"

"aww isn't that cute your jealous because im not here to talk to you" said Jack "now beat it grace and leave me along with blondie here"

"By the way blondie has a name and its kim you obnoxious jerk" I said

"well, well a feisty one aren't we" said jack playfully

"I take it your jack brewer the guy who turns girls into sluts"

"well the first part is right but all the girls where sluts to begin with" he said

the bell rang and the hallway was empty

"Now that the hallway is empty" jack said "i can teach you a little lesson about actions and consequences"

"what can you teach" I said " i bet you barely even learn"

"blondie i have had enough of your attitude i guess you will have to learn what happens when you cross me" he said

Jack picked my up by my waist and through me against the lockers

"ow" i said

"it gets worse the more you talk back" he said

"remember this lesson blondie" Jack said as he turned and walked away leaving me on the floor with a huge bruse on my side.

I got up and scurried into the classroom.

"Your late" said the teacher

"sorry" I replied "i got lost"

"well" he said "mistake happen"

I walked to the empty seat beside grace and sat down.

"What happened?" whispered grace

"he picked me up and through me into the lockers" I said while rubbing my side

"your lucky it wasn't worse" she said "Lucy perkens once crossed jack, she ended up in the hospital with four broken ribs and a fractured wrist"

"wow" I said

"Ya" said grace "he's a second degree black belt in karate"

"well that would explain it" i said " but why is he so mean?"

"well" she said "it all kind of started when his dad died"

"thats pretty sad" i said

"ya" she agreed "but it still gives him no right to treat people this way"

the bell rang and my first class was over. I has science next.

I walked into the room to see one seat left next to Jack brewer.

"hey blondie did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for reviews! **

**Kims p.o.v**

the bell rang and my first class was over. I has science next.

I walked into the room to see one seat left next to Jack brewer.

"hey blondie did you miss me?"

I said nothing and avoided eye contact hoping he would stop talking.

Class started and he finally stopped talking to me. I looked up at the board the lesson was boring so my eyes started to wander. They fell on jack. It was the first time I got a really good look at him. His hair was perfect, his skin tanned to perfection, his mussels where strong but for some reason he had a more sensitive look. When you look at him you would never thing that he was seaford high's bad boy. Lastly his eyes they where well no way to describe them. I looked into them more and more and I felt myself melting.

Oh no! wait i thought if im looking into his eyes then hes looking at me. I quickly put my head to me desk and hears some chuckles coming from his direction.

"Does this mean you like me blondie cus the way you where staring at me is a dead give away" said jack

grr the smirk on his face was making me want to slap him so badly but actions comes with consequences and he might hurt me again.

**Jacks p.o.v.**

I was pretty caught off guard when she walked in the room. Her blond hair waving she was gorgeous. I smirked seeing the only spot left was next to me. she walked over.

"hey blondie did you miss me?"

she said nothing so I am going to have to make her talk.

"so blondie how are you enjoying your first day?"

"hello? earth to blondie" i said while waving my hand in front of her face.

"so your gonna give my the silent treatment hu? ok two can play at that game" i said

class started. I felt someone staring at me I looked over at kim and she was staring at me. Its funny how she didn't seem no notice that i caught her in the act she just kept staring it was kind of funny.

after a few more seconds I guess she realized what she was doing and quickly looked down.

I started laughing and said "Does this mean you like me blondie cus the way you where staring at me is a dead give away"

the bell rang a smirked at kim and walked off to meet Donna.

**Kims p.o.v.**

I walked out of the classroom i saw Grace and quickly scurried off to meet her.

"Hey Grace guess who was just in my last class?"

"hmmm was it the jerk we call Jack?" she said

"yup"

"Don't turn around kim" she said

"why?" i asked as i turned around

"OMG EWWW" Jack and a girl where having a huge make out session in the hallway and the girl only had half he cloths on. her shirt was off on the floor somewhere

"who is that?" I asked

"That would be Donna Tobin the queen bitch and slut" grace replied

"and she doesn't care that she is half naked in the school hallway?" i asked

"well" said Grace "she probably dose care but in this school the slutter you are the more popularity you get."

"also watch out for Brody he is just as bad as jack but more abusive" said grace

"wait" i said "jack is not the baddest?"

"nope, pretty much every guy at this school is bad if your gonna date anyone they should not be from this school" said grace

"ok" i said

"so kim" said Grace "do you like any of the guys at school?"

"well I know its really bad but I think I like Jack but he seems pretty hard to get" I said

"Thats my girl" said grace "aim for the unattainable!"

**Jacks p.o.v.  
**

"Donna stop taking your clothes off" i said

I was tired of Donna's slutty attitude it was making me sick.

"Donna get off me" i said sternly

"No" she replied "I wanna go further lets find an empty classroom and you can have me"

"Donna get off me now of i will break that f ing face of yours you like so much" I yelled

she quickly got off me grabbed her clothes and scurried off.

I was pissed, tired and wanted to rip someones head off. I decided to go to the dojo so I could blow off some steam.

"Jackson Brewer where do you think you are going?" yelled a teacher

"none of your business go teach a class or something" I sneered

I ran all the way to the dojo. I walked inside and saw Rudy.

"Donna again?" he asked

"ya" I sighed "why can't she leave me alone and be slutty with Brody I already know she's cheating on me"

"Well then dump her" said Rudy

i grabbed my phone and texted Donna we are through. I turned it off and through it on the ground.

"why are you so irritated today Jack?" asked Rudy

"I don't know" i replied "there is just this new girl and something about her gets me you know?"

"actually Jack I don't know what do you mean?"

"well" i started "its just part of me wants to run up and kiss her and the other wants to run up and throw her into a wall witch i kinda already did"

"Jack you did what?" screamed Rudy

"I through her into the lockers" i said slowly

"Well way to get on her good side Jack" Rudy said sarcastically "You better go back to school and apologize to her"

"yaa I should thanks Rudy"

i ran back to school.

**Kims p.o.v.**

the day was almost over and i was at my locker when i heard someone behind me.

"hey baby what are you doing tonight?"

"who are you?" i asked

"Im Brad" he said "and your in for the time of your life"

"excuse me?" i said

then he kissed me. It was horrible and gross luckily he stopped or well he was being pulled off.

**Jacks p.o.v.**

I walked into the school.

I saw Kim talking to Brad. That got me mad I specifically told Jerry to make sure He did not talk to of even look at her. I walked over right at that slimy asshole started to kiss her I pulled him off and punched him in the face.

"What was that for Brewer?" Brad asked

i paused before saying

"don't you ever touch her again"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N im sorry that is kind of a slow start but its going to get more exciting!**

**Jacks p.o.v.**

I walked into the school.

I saw Kim talking to Brad. That got me mad I specifically told Jerry to make sure He did not talk to of even look at her. I walked over right at that slimy asshole started to kiss her I pulled him off and punched him in the face.

"What was that for Brewer?" Brad asked

i paused before saying

"don't you ever touch her again"

Brody stomped off

"are you ok kim?" i asked

"ya i guess" she replied "why did you do that?"

"I can't stand to see a pretty girl like you get molested by that dick." i said

"I still don't forgive you for slamming me into the lockers" she said

"I don't know blondie im one of those people that grow on you" i replied winking as i walked away.

**Kims p.o.v.  
**

Oh. my. gosh. Jack is just so grr you know i just can't explain it he is such a jerk but has like this sweet side. He's messing up my brain all I can think about is him. I am not one of those girls who goes obsesive and boy crazy but i can't get him out of my head and its annoying the hell out of me. I don't know what to do its been over a month and he hasn't talked to me and in all the classes we have together (witch is like all of them) he ignores me.

**at kims house**

"Kim please come downstairs" yelled Mrs. Crawford

"coming mom" i yelled

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was.

"Honey I just wanted to let you know that we are going to one of your fathers bosses tonight. He has two sons one your age and one a little older than Brandon"

Brandon was my eleven year old little brother.

"Ok mom" i said

"remember to be on your best behaviour. I will be back at five to pick you two up."

"ok mom bye see you later"

**Later that day around 4:30 ish**

I had just fineshed getting ready for the dinner. I looked at myself in the mirror. "cute" i thought to myself. I was wearing a knee high blue and white floral dress it was kinda girly but I liked it. I walked downstairs to see how little Brandon was doing with getting ready.

"hey there little bro" i said

"hey kim" he replied

"shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?" i asked

"I will" he said "but just please let me finish the last level of my game"

"Fine" i said "as long as you are ready to go at five"

**5:00 ****  
**"Kim, Brandon im home and you two better be ready we can't be late" said Mrs. Crawford

"I am ready mom" i said while running down the stairs

"You look beautiful honey" she said

"thanks mom" i replied "Brandon's still getting ready because he was playing that stupid video game of his"

"That stupid video game is called black ops 2 and it is awesome" yelled Brandon

"whatever" i muttered

Brandon finally came down stairs and we left to go to this mystery bosses house.

"where is dad?" i asked

"he is already at their house" she replied

We stopped and got out of the car. This was not a house it was a mansion and it was amazing. We walked up to the door and a butler opened it. I walked inside and gasped it was beautiful.

"Enjoying the view are we?" asked someone

oh no. I knew that voice it belonged to the one and only Jack Brewer. Great out of all the boys in seaford it has to be him.

"hello jack" i spat

"well hello to you too kimmy" he said smugly

"do you two know each other?" asked my mom

"Yes we do Mrs Crawford" said Jack "since her first day at seaford high.

the whole night was horrible and so painful and i could do nothing. snide comment after snide comment smirk after smirk i couldn't take it anymore i was going to lose it.

**Jacks p.o.v.**

The last person I expected to be at the door was kim. She looked so pretty in her blue and white dress. I really did hate being mean to her but she saw me vulnerable and weak and caring and that is gonna hurt my rep so I have to get it in her head that I don't like her. Its hard because I do like her. I admit it I am starting to like Kim Crawford. its ironic really I have to be mean to her even though i want to do the exactly the opposite thing.

My parents and Kims parents walked into the living room leaving me, Kim, Kims little brother and my little brother we all sat awkwardly picking at our food.

**An hour later**

Our parents came out of the living room with smiles on their faces knowing my parents this was not going to be good news.

"Kids we have decided that we are going to take a business trip" said my dad

"well by we, we mean the parents" said Mrs Crawford

"And you are going to live together when we are on our trip!" said Mr Crawford happily

"Isn't that great!" said my mom

we all looked at each other kim looked like she was going to die, her brother looked shocked, my brother looked grossed out and i looked shocked also but on the inside i was thinking "more time with kimmy alllllll to myself"

when it all sinked all the kids yell "WHAT?"

"well" said my dad "you all will be living here and the trip is only for a week so you will be fine"

"when do you leave?" asked kim

"next Thursday" said her dad

an hour later we had been informed of what we where gonna do and what to bring and all that kind of crap. The Crawfords got up and I guess they where leaving.

"Bye kim see you Thursday" i said as the door closed slowly.

what a very, very fun week it was going to be.


End file.
